


【索路】亲吻的味道

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: 看到蕾玖姐毫不犹豫一口亲上路飞，而且拉出来的时候还牵丝……我，心情好复杂😂就想到了如果索大亲眼目睹了这一画面他会怎么样呢，估计头上的绿藻会被炸开吧……>巨短文、清水无肉……吧，讲了单脑筋船长不经意打翻醋坛子的故事





	【索路】亲吻的味道

今天难得好天气，平静的海面让桑尼缓缓的愉快的航行着，而草帽一伙也就借机进入假日模式。  
太阳伞下，历史学家和航海士边喝着下午茶边决定了今天下午的消遣活动。

“我赌100贝利。”  
“好，成交！”

相互打了个眼神后，娜美朝远处摇手把正在和乌索普玩的船长给叫了过来。

“干嘛娜美？我要钓鱼啊，刚差点就要钓上来了的说。”  
“呐路飞，你知道接吻是什么样的感觉吗？”  
“接吻？”路飞歪着脑袋高了一个声调，仿佛没听懂问题似的。  
“哎就是亲亲啦。”  
“哦亲亲。玛琪诺很喜欢亲亲，但是我不喜欢。”  
“玛琪诺是谁？”  
“风车镇的酒吧老板娘，以前常常一起玩。”  
“她亲你的嘴吗？！”  
“不是啦，亲脸啊。”  
“嘶……”

娜美觉得脑门的黑线扯得她生疼，果然要和这种单细胞家伙谈这种事需要极大的耐心和爱心。  
没关系，今天有的是时间。

“那路飞，你知道亲嘴巴是怎样的感觉吗？”  
“嗯……啊！说起来索隆的嘴……”  
“啊啊，我不想听你和索隆的。”  
娜美双手举起一副投降的样子。  
那两货根本就是行走的发光体，只要他们想，厨房、甲板、瞭望台，到处都可以冒粉红泡。  
所以他们亲嘴的画面她已经看得麻木，也不想再听笨蛋的赘述。

“你到底想说什么啦？”  
“我说你，有没有和索隆以外的人亲嘴过？”  
“没有啊，我就只和索隆亲亲过。”

果然如此，这个答案的确是在预料之内。  
很好，到目前为止一切都很顺利。  
100贝利是我的了。  
娜美扬起嘴角吸了口柳橙汁。

“你忘记了吗？你就和一个女孩亲嘴过啊。”  
“欸？！我吗？！”路飞楞楞地指着自己的鼻端。怎么可能嘛，明明除了索隆之外，没有和其他人做过的啊。  
“你还记得山治的姐姐吗？”  
“记得，那又怎样？”  
“那时候你中了毒，山治的姐姐用嘴帮你把毒给吸了出来……”  
回想起那个场景，娜美差点喷出嘴里的橙汁，幸好及时吞了下去。  
果然那个画面冲击性太强……  
“总、总之，你还记得那时候的感觉吗？”

“忘记了啦，而且我根本就没有意识嘛。”  
“你再想一想，比如，苦苦的？”  
“哦！”突然，某种感觉从脑海飘过，路飞恍然大悟地砸了砸手心，“说起来的确有一种苦苦的味道呢，还听见了吸溜的一声，嘴巴都是热气，有种黏黏滑滑的感觉，像在蛋糕岛喝的巧克力河，哈哈哈！”  
“呵呵～真可爱呢，船长先生～”  
罗宾笑着往路飞嘴里塞了块巧克力蛋糕。

终于回答上问题加上蛋糕的甜蜜让船长莫名开心起来，然而另一边，听到如此出乎意料之外的细节形容，娜美嘴角不断抽搐着，仿佛当初的画面又活生生重现于眼前，她挥了挥脑袋开始觉得有些脱力。

“那么船长先生，对这种‘味道’你有什么想法吗？”  
“欸？没有什么想法啊，就是和索隆的不太……”话未说完，路飞猛地直起了身子，圆圆的眼里堆满了兴奋的疑问，“对耶索隆的味道是怎样的？！”

我赢了。  
娜美笑着看向罗宾，罗宾摊了摊手扯开一抹无奈。

“去去去，去找你的索隆问去。”娜美对着蓄势待发准备往瞭望台飞去的船长甩了甩手，话都没听完，下一秒，长长的橡胶手就咻的一声飞了上去。

“果然他真的很喜欢剑士先生呢，你真厉害。”  
“哼嗯，那是当然的了！”  
“呵呵，看来要给剑士先生惹麻烦了呢~”  
“管他的，谁让他们成天给我们惹麻烦。”

瞭望台内，绿头剑士正进行日常锻炼，抓着哑铃的双手滴滴答答落下剔透的汗珠，但这一点也不影响他锻炼的速度。

“索~~~隆~~~！”

听到远处传来的熟悉的动静后他立马穿上了衣服遮蔽那满是汗水的身体，果不其然，一只长臂猿猛地从窗口侵入，带着长长的尾音直面扑到了他的腹上。  
他定了定脚步，精壮的身板挡住了冲击，没有被撞飞。

“我说过很多次了路飞，不要一上来就粘着我，很多汗会弄脏。”  
“欸这有什么关系嘛？做那个的时候也很多汗啊！”  
“那不一样。”他耐心地纠正，“你现在穿的衣服是刚洗好的，弄脏的话我又要被骂了。”  
“噢，那就不要弄脏就好了。”  
“你到底听懂……”  
“索隆，我们来亲亲！”  
“h……”

还没等对方呼出一个字，柔软的橡胶双手缠上了身前人的后颈，脑袋大咧咧地挥上去刚好撞上前排的牙齿，痛得被害者溢出了生理的泪水。

这家伙，又在哪里被谁唆使了什么？！

就在索隆试图缓过神来的一瞬间，颤抖的小舌溜了进来，生疏地、青涩地勾着他的舌尖。  
他微微一怔，双手抱上那坨诱人浑圆后便轻柔地回吻上去。

“噗哈……原来索隆的味道是这样的呢，咸咸的，还有酒味，哈哈哈！”  
抽离开后，路飞红着脸就是一句心得，似乎还非常兴奋于自己发现了什么新大陆。

“干什么啊，为什么突然？”索隆一边擦着路飞唇上的唾液一边说道，“又是娜美她们说了什么吗？”  
“不是啦，因为我想比较一下亲亲的味道啊。”

嗯？？？  
一定是听错了。  
“什么？比较什么？”  
他定了定神撑开耳朵，希望自己再听清楚一些。

“比较亲亲的味道。”  
“……”

不对，这家伙是用错词汇还是词句重组有问题？  
这一句话，怎么听，怎么奇怪！！！

“等一下路飞，比较亲亲的味道，意思是除了我之外你还和别人亲过？！”  
“是啊，之前你不在的时候我中毒了，山治的姐姐为了救我帮我把毒吸出来。”  
“从……嘴巴吗？”  
“啊，嘴巴。”

一时间，各种复杂情绪奔腾涌上心头：  
一方面他松了口气，至少对象不是那一直觊觎路飞的该死特拉法尔加。  
一方面他又觉得很生气，本该只属于他一个人可以碰的位置，怎么就在不经意的时候被印上了别人的味道？！  
但是这种复杂的情绪至少还能平缓一下，毕竟这是为了救船长才这么做的，如果是与性命攸关的话，即使很不满，也不能说什么。  
然而——

“唔……山治姐姐的味道和索隆的不同呢，山治姐姐的味道苦苦的，又像巧克力一样甜甜滑滑的……”

轰隆。  
一股低气压迎面打上路飞的脸，他停止了思考抬起头看向面前的剑士，只见对方脸上一片乌云，四周散发着冰河世纪般的寒意。

“索隆？”  
“你这家伙，本来想说算了，没想到你还山治这个山治那个的给我形容了一遍。”  
索隆咬牙切齿说道，声音沙得如砂纸磨过桌面。  
“我哪有……唔！”

这一次到他没等对方把话说完就扣着对方的后脑勺凑了上去，然而在柔软的唇瓣近在咫尺之时，他没有吻上去，而是张开了带有酒气的嘴，用武装色一口咬了上去。  
“？！”  
“我来告诉你什么是亲吻的味道。”

边咬着边把路飞带到墙角后，他有点粗暴地放下对方，右手将对方的双手固定到墙上，左手用力地揉上后方的两颗嫩肉。  
“索……唔！”  
丝毫没有要给对方说话或喘息的机会，索隆使劲撬开了颤抖的贝齿，厚重的舌泄愤般的在口腔内疯狂搅弄着。

该死的巧克力味。

心口那股烦躁的情绪越发厉害，以至于变成了一团熊熊烈火。  
至于这把火到底是怒火还是欲火，他现在没有心思也不想去想。

摁紧对方挣扎的双手后，他加重了舌尖的力道，激烈地描摹着嘴里的每一处，直到滑到敏感的上颚时，身下滑出了一丝颤抖的喘息。  
左手持续地动作着，每捏一次，软嫩的肉就顺着指缝溢了出来，一声声甜腻的呻吟随着浓厚的巧克力味从对方的口传到了他的口。

索隆皱了皱眉将舌头全部探入，不甘地分泌更多唾液，让自己如泉水般的口水流入那张小嘴，然后又附上前去奋力吮吸，然后又挤出更多的口水，以此不断的重复着。  
来不及吸掉的液体顺着少年的嘴角汩汩滑下，流到了颈脖处、锁骨，然后停在了哪儿。

不知道吻了多久，也不知道四周的空气到底被抽干没有，路飞透着一张红苹果脸无力地被对方占有、掠夺。  
从刚刚开始就没有停过的左手让他的裤子湿了一片，就在他的意识逐渐迷离，快感即将淹没所有的理智时，对方的嘴啵的一声牵着银丝放开了他。

索隆缓缓退开，带茧的拇指轻轻的扫着被吸得红肿的唇瓣，不知怎地，原本快炸开锅的那股焦躁就这样莫名消失了。  
他擦了擦嘴角的口水，扬起一抹得意。

“记住了，这才是亲吻的味道。”

看着远远走开的剑士，路飞呆滞地坐在地上，脑袋里的氧气还不足以让他站起追上前方大摇大摆走掉的人。  
他挪了挪湿漉漉的屁股，嘴里热得像有香醇的烈酒在翻涌。

“可恶，裤子又脏了。”

END


End file.
